


Biting Liberos, Strangling Threats and Emo Teenagers

by TheShipChildren (Crazy_Pairing_Person)



Series: Child-verse #1 (Main) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Laughter, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Sports, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, Trans Sugawara Koushi, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/TheShipChildren
Summary: Haruto is NOT a libero, Akimitsu doesn't need him to cheer for her, and Tadashi met Kei last week.(One of those is a lie.)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Child-verse #1 (Main) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757194
Kudos: 34





	Biting Liberos, Strangling Threats and Emo Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, okay, quite a few shipkids here, let's see...
> 
> If you've read 'No Matter What' and/or 'Stupid Genetics' you know that Haruto is my TsukiYama son. Following that line, Akimitsu is my KageHina daughter.
> 
> Meanwhile, Aiko is my AsaDaiSuga daughter (the older one, at least, and she is technically biologically only Asahi and Suga's daughter) and Kokoro is her younger sister (biologically Daichi and Suga's daughter) (Kokoro doesn't actually show up but I'm letting yall know for future reference).
> 
> As for Mikkun, he's just a random guy I came up with for Haruto's team. Idk his full name or anything, I just know Mikkun is his nickname. And Someya-senpai is an OC child from another fandom (Aizou/Yuujirou's daughter, Someya Uta, from Confession Executive Committee, as seen in 'Broken Glasses').

"I never knew Seijoh's girl team was so good," Shouyou commented, leaning over, as if to watch the match closer. His husband, Tobio, tugged him back into place, ignoring the pout that the shorter male shot him as a reward.

"It makes sense," Koushi noted. "Why would they be a powerhouse school if only the boys' team was strong?" Shouyou gave a low hum of agreement at that.

"Our girls aren't going down without a fight, though," Tobio added, a smile tugging at his lips as he glanced at the score. Karasuno had won the second set, and now Seijoh and Karasuno were tied.

"Ah, it's Aiko's turn to serve!" Asahi said. At that, Daichi and Koushi rushed to stand, and the three of them began chanting their daughter's name. "Ai-ko! Ai-ko!"

If the girl's glares could kill, Shouyou was certain that the look Sugawara Aiko turned to shoot them right then would have done just that. The older three males promptly shut up at the look, seeming to have had the same thought as Shouyou.

Right as Aiko tossed the ball into the air, three other males began approaching them all - one teenager with a vaguely pissed-off expression, and two adults.

"Oh, Kei! Tadashi! And Haruto!" Shouyou gushed.

"Why are you guys here?" Tobio asked with a confused frown. His eyes fell to Haruto. "Don't you have a match-"

"The libero on his team bit the referee," Tadashi said, deadpan. He sighed and shook his head. "That was a quick way for them to get eliminated..."

The other five adults blinked in visible confusion, each one of their brows furrowing as their eyes fell to Haruto. "Uh... Haruto-kun," Koushi said slowly, "I forget. What was your-"

"It wasn't me!" Haruto all but shouted - only keeping his voice down enough to not disrupt the game going on below them. "I'm a middle blocker!"

Kei and Tadashi met each other's eyes, a mischievous glint coming to both of their gazes. Then they turned to Haruto with falsely reprimanding expressions. "Now, now, Haruto," Kei said. "I thought we taught you not to lie."

Haruto looked at his dads with a horrified gaze, jaw dropped and eyes wide. "Wha-! I'm not! You two were there! You saw Mikkun! He was the one to bite the referee!"

"Mikkun..." Tadashi hummed, putting one hand to his chin. After a moment, he shook his head. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

Haruto let out a mortified groan, and all of the adults snickered at his expense. "I knew I should've gone to the soccer game."

"Why?" Kei asked. "We were already here. The soccer game's across town, isn't it?"

"Still would've been better to cheer on Someya-senpai than have to deal with this slander..." Haruto mumbled. "Aiko and Aki don't need me here. They'll be fine." Just as he said that, Karasuno scored another point with a spike from Akimitsu, and Haruto nodded. "See?"

"I'm sure your senpai will be fine, too," Kei said. "Aki-chan might not need your support, but it'd be nice to cheer her on anyway, right?"

Haruto huffed, draping his body over the wall in front of them. "Whatever..."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Is that any way to cheer on the girl you li-"

"Dad! Shut it!" Haruto said, immediately perking up, a dark flush coming to his freckled cheeks.

The other five adults looked at each other in confusion, then back to Haruto. "What's wrong, Haru-kun?" Shouyou asked. "What was Tadashi about to say?"

Haruto's only response was to duck his head, his cheeks blushing an even darker cherry red.

Tadashi took up the responsibility of responding for him, saying, "Haruto likes Akimitsu, Shouyou. You know... _Likes_ her."

Shouyou and Tobio both lit up. "Oh my gosh!" Shouyou gushed. "That's so cute! Tobio, isn't that so cute?!"

"Mm. It is," Tobio said, an easy smile on his lips. "And we know him, so we know he'll treat her well when they go out."

"What are you talking about?!" Haruto hissed. "She's my best friend! I can't ask her out! We've been friends since forever, it'd ruin everything!"

Tobio and Shouyou blinked, and Koushi, Daichi and Asahi frowned. "Uh..." Asahi spoke slowly, pointing over to Kei and Tadashi. "You do know that that's what happened with your dads, right?"

Kei snorted. "I have no idea what you mean. We met last week and got married on the spot," he said, deadpan.

"Oh, yes," Tadashi said, rolling with that. "We met, got married and adopted this emo teenager all in the same day."

"I'm gonna strangle both of you," Haruto said flatly. "Sleep with one eye open."

The adults all simply laughed at Haruto's plight.


End file.
